totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg
Greg, labeled as The Lifeguard, was a contestant in Total Drama World and Total Drama All-Stars. Chapter Guide Total Drama World Chapter One - Greg was chosen to be on the Striking Tourists team. He was in the lead with Jillian and Britanny. The Striking Tourists won invincibility. Chapter Two - Greg, Jillian, Britanny, and Hank participated in the challenge. The Striking Tourists lost, and he allied himself with Britanny and Hank. They voted Sheldon out. Chapter Three - Greg and Jillian climbed the mountain. He found a "rock," which is implied to be an immunity idol. Britanny told him that after Amanda, Hank is going. Greg voted for Amanda. Chapter Four - Greg admitted that he would vote for Hank next time they lost. He voted for Hank. Chapter Five - Greg took charge of his team, and tried to impress Britanny by getting meat. Jillian confirmed that Greg likes Britanny. Greg got a black eye from a kangaroo. The Striking Tourists won. Chapter Six - Greg proposed a toast to the Striking Tourists, but he said 'To us' to Britanny, which made her uncomfortable. Greg started choking on a worm during the challenge (resulting in spitting it out on Charles), so Britanny sat out with him. Britanny informed him that Keyana and Jessica were planning to vote for him. Greg played his immunity idol, and voted for Jillian. Chapter Seven - Greg told the guys that they should try to get the girls' alliance to split up, but they wouldn't help. While climbing the ropes, Greg tried to save Britanny, but failed. Greg won the challenge, and voted for Rob. Chapter Eight - Greg got advice from Elian and Jacob, from season one to ask Britanny out. He ended up losing the challenge when he was distracted by Britanny. He gave Britanny mouth-to-mouth and then they made out. Greg voted for Keyana, but was voted out. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Greg returned to season four, and was put on the Striving Lions team. During the challenge, Dyl assigned Greg to swim for the team. Greg mistook some drift wood for a shark, causing him to cost his team some time in the swimming portion of the challenge. The Striving Lions lost, and Greg voted for "The Rat". Relationship(s) Total Drama World Britanny - Jillian said in chapter five that Greg likes Britanny. Jillian grew to believe that Greg would cause his own downfall by liking Britanny, and Britanny was bothered by Greg's comment 'To us.' Greg was distracted by her in the surfing challenge. He also gave her the mouth-to-mouth, and when she woke up they started kissing. Britanny cried when Greg was eliminated. Total Drama All-Stars Britanny - During the first challenge, Britanny cheered Greg on, despite being on opposite teams. Alliance(s) Total Drama World Greg was in an alliance with Hank and Britanny. Background Greg decided to become a lifeguard after he nearly drowned in his uncle's coy pond. Greg has saved three people and five small animals. He is a lifeguard for a summer job at a local beach. He likes to party when he's off from work. Greg has lots of friends, but not many of them love the water as much as he does. Trivia Total Drama World *Greg is an edit of the Camp TV design of Duncan. *Greg received six votes. Category:Total Drama World Category:Total Drama All-Stars